Jounouchi no Yuki
by Sempai Tnberry
Summary: Jounouchi dies in a car crash, and Seto looks through his journal, to find out what only Jou's death could tell him. SetoxJounouchi.


Imaton= little sister

Onichan= big brother

-chan= particle attached to someone's name whom the speaker is in love with or very good friends with. Usually feminine, can be added to "imaton".

Yuki= snow.

No=A particle that can mean many things; here, it means basically the same thing is " 's ", i.e., marks a possesive noun. 

~Jounouchi no Yuki~

I look at him and I wonder: could this be real? Me and him, I mean. Kaiba Seto and I...who would've guessed it? Always thought he hated me. His eyes are so cruel sometimes...dark blue, like ice.

Hard to believe...

But then he sets his hand on my face, and though his expression conveys nothing, his soft hand and gentle touch say enough. His eyes look into mine and he'll kiss me and I'll forget everything in the world. Everything thats happened...Imaton-chan going blind...the tournament...everything. I just want to cry and lose myself and have it last forevor. Me and him. Forevor. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the world.

Kaiba Jounouchi. I like the sound of that.

I know he loves me. He's only said it once, but I can feel it. If he said it alot, it would lose its meaning. So I'm glad. Hatred is like love that way...opposite sides of the spectrum.

God, I love him so much...just thinking about him....god.

I remember once...it was snowing out and I was cold and so was he, though of course he couldn't admit it. I kept complaining, of course, even though it wasn't really that cold. The snow was all around...I remember he pulled his arms around me and held me to him, not saying a word, his face still grim, and he was so warm.

And we kept walking likethat for a while, and the snow was drifting down around us, encircling us. Dead silent. And then the wierdest thing happened...he kissed my head, and smiled, and said out of the blue, in his deep gravelly voice, "The trees look like they're wearing wedding gowns."And it was so sweet, so poetic, so entirely unexpected, that we didn't say anything else for the rest of the trip, but that was enough.

I kept wondering after that, though: did he always think like that? Or was it just that one time? Either way, though, I never saw snow on trees after that, only shimmering, snowflake wedding gowns.

Seto had to close the book. He shook gently, silent tears running down his face. The book slammed shut with violent force, and he paused, setting it back down on the table with a trembling hand.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God....

It hurt to look at the words Jounouchi had written only yesterday. Hurt to think about how much he had loved him...Seto's throat hurt from trying to catch his sobs.

And then the car...the car hit him, and it was so fast but he knew, _knew_, Jounouchi was dead, it sank in like a weight on his soul, slowly compressing it. 

Thats how he felt now. Compressed.

Oh God.

Hard to believe how much he had loved the blonde...how much he missed him...how much had been left unsaid. 

He opened the book. He could feel Jou's presence from the writing...almost like hearing him talk. Dreamy and naiive, but in a sweet way...so distinctively Jounouchi Katsuya.

It hurt so much...

I remember I told him once, that it made me sad we could never have kids. He looked so surprised at the mention of it; and the real emotion he showed caught me off guard. But I kept talking, about how we could never look at a child and say things like 'Oh, he's got your eyes' or 'His hair's just like his old man's.' We could never have that, and it made me sad. I want to see a child with my hair and his eyes. He told me that we could always adopt; and it wasn't how the child looked that mattered...we could be saying, 'She's sweet, just like you.' ANd he leaned forward and kissed me right then and there, and smiled his soft smile, the sincere one with his eyes.

He doesn't say things like that...he doesn't kiss me alot...but it makes me feel so good when he does. Makes me treasure those moments more.

That's what he is. A treasure.

Seto closed the book again.

Shizuka smiled at him.

"Where's Onichan? I want to see him...my eyes are finally fixed...I want to thank him."

Her eyes are so much like his...

Seto stared at her, closing his eyes.

The silence hung in the air, so sad and bittersweet.

The tall boy and the redhead stood in front of a grave, and they were crying. Snow drifted down as they stood there, encircling them, beautiful despite the uglyness of the scene. They rested on the evergreen trees, shimmering like diamonds, and some would say they looked like happy, lovestuck brides, trying on their wedding gowns.


End file.
